Recently, with the rapid development of portable terminals, a mobile terminal providing wireless voice calls and data exchanges is regarded as personal necessity of life. Conventional portable terminals have generally been regarded as portable devices providing wireless calls. However, along with technical advances and introduction of the wireless Internet, portable terminals are now used for many purposes in addition to telephone calls. For example, the portable terminal provides a variety of functions to satisfy users' demands, such as, games, watching a satellite broadcasting program, remote controlling using near field communication, capturing images using a built-in digital camera, schedule management, and the like.
For the use of such a portable terminal, a longer time is required to use an additional function than a time of using wireless calls.
The development of batteries is not significant in comparison with the rapid development of the portable terminal. However, due to portability of the portable terminal, a required battery size is decreased, which results in the limitation of battery capacity.
In order to support more functions of the portable terminal with the limited battery capacity, power consumption of the portable terminal has to be reduced in addition to the increase of the battery capacity.
Among the functions of the portable terminal, battery consumption is great when listening to music, watching videos, operating a camera, emitting backlight, etc. Recently, portable terminals employ various sensors and functional modules for implementing a plurality of applications and functions. Accordingly, there is a problem in that power consumption is greater than a case of using the conventional terminals based on wireless communications.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, the portable terminal intends to reduce power consumption by using the plurality of sensors included therein.
For example, the portable terminal uses the sensor to determine a time for using a Radio Frequency (RF) module so as to supply power at that time. Alternatively, the portable terminal escapes from an idle state at a time of determining a state in which the portable terminal will be used by a user such as an operation of gripping the portable terminal.
The portable terminal can reduce power consumption of the portable terminal. However, in order to determine a state of the portable terminal and a time for supplying power, the portable terminal has to obtain sensing information by periodically allowing a controller (i.e., an application processor) to wake up from an idle state.
That is, the aforementioned method has a problem in that power consumption occurs even in the idle state to perform a process of obtaining the sensing information to determine the state of the portable terminal and the time for supplying power.